Jean Grey (Marvel Comics)
|-|Jean Grey= |-|Phoenix= |-|Dark Phoenix= |-|White Phoenix= Summary Jean Grey-Summers (born Jean Elaine Grey) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character has been known under the aliases Marvel Girl, Phoenix, and Dark Phoenix. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The X-Men #1 (September 1963). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Jean Grey, Marvel Girl, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, White Phoenix of the Crown Origin: Marvel Comics, X-Men #1 Gender: Female Age: Probably in her late 20s Classification: Human Mutant, Avatar of the Phoenix Force Powers and Abilities: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Flight, Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Concussive Force Blasts, Resurrection, Life Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Unknown (She is an Omega-Level Mutant) | Multiverse level+ (Claimed she had the power of all creation, and that it was a part of her. Galactus reveres her power, and Reed Richards stated that she rivaled him. Comparable to the M’krann crystal, which is a threat to all existence. Embodies the growth that will surpass the abstracts and evolve into Eternity. Stated to be capable of controlling Eternity) | At least Multiverse level+ (Has the full power of the Phoenix Force. Can transcend into the White Hot Room, which is the heart of the Phoenix and core of creation, as well as the Nexus of all Realities) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Multiverse level+ (Was unscathed by an attack from Galactus) | At least Multiverse level+ (The Phoenix Force protects Jean, and if she is somehow killed, she will usually be resurrected) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown | Multiversal+ (The ability to touch and sense everything in creation is possibly what Jean felt as the Phoenix) | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Key: Jean Grey | Phoenix Force | White Phoenix of the Crown Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Jean Grey is the most powerful host of the Phoenix Force. As such, she scales above the likes of Cyclops, Hope Summers, Rachel Grey, the Phoenix Five members and other hosts such as Giraud, who could wound Eternity, Necrom, who could merge infinite Earths together and absorb the Energy Matrix that created Otherworld, which could block the Chaos Wave, and Logan, who can overpower Old King Thor and reverse the effects of the Infinity Gems. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Pressure Users Category:X-Men Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier